Love and Sorrow
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: ...bahkan jika nanti napas meninggalkan raganya dan mereka 'tak lagi berpijak di dunia yang sama, Sakura akan selalu dan selalu mencintainya. Selamanya./ ItaSaku slight SasuSaku [Bab 1 : Prologue]
**Naruto own by Masashi Kishimoto. This story purely mine.**

 **Warning : OoC, Typo(s), Maenstream, GaJe, Plot rush, etc.**

 **Rate : T**

 **MainPair : ItaSaku, slight SasuSaku.**

 **If you don't like it, please don't read it.**

* * *

 _Happy Reading, minna-san_ ^_^

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Plak!**

Sebuah tamparan keras yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya kini mendarat mulus di pipi kirinya. Darah segar keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya yang robek. Ia tak menghiraukannya, masih terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri dengan gemetar menahan amarah di depannya kini.

Sedangkan di sisi lainnya, kedua orang wanita berbeda umur itu sama-sama terpekik terkejut ketika melihat secara langsung adegan tak mengenakan yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu di depan netra berbeda warna dari keduanya.

Pria ini—orang yang paling ia hormati dalam hidupnya—yang beberapa saat lalu menamparnya dengan keras adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ayah dari seorang Uchiha Itachi. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini tangan tegas itu mendarat dengan anggun di wajahnya, hanya karena sebuah penolakan yang ia lakukan beberapa saat lalu.

"Katakan sekali lagi," bisik sang Kepala keluarga pada putra sulungnya. "Katakan dengan keras!"

"Aku menolak!"

Dengan menahan perih akibat luka di sudut bibir dan di dasar hatinya, Itachi berkata dengan lantang. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan yang tersirat di balik suara _baritone_ miliknya. Tidak pula pada sorot tajam jelaganya.

Fugaku tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. Kepalan tangannya yang berada di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya perlahan terbuka dan pria itu tertawa.

" _Summan,"_ bisiknya pelan, mencoba menahan kepahitan yang mendera hatinya. "Jadi… kau menolak pilihanku dan memilih pergi dengan seorang jalang?"

Tungkai kekarnya menendang guci yang tepat berada di sampingnya. "Jangan sebut _dia_ jalang," katanya. " _Dia istriku!_ " lanjutnya lagi dengan penuh penekanan.

Fugaku menaikkan alisnya, bersikap pongah. Pria berumur hampir kepala lima itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Itachi dengan remeh. Sudut bibirnya melengkung miring, membuat semua yang ada di sana menahan nafasnya.

"Kalau begitu pergilah!" Ucapnya pelan.

"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN FUGAKU?" Mikoto yang sejak tadi diam berteriak pada suaminya, sedangkan seorang gadis berambut indigo di sebelahnya menatapnya tak percaya.

"Maafkan aku, nona Hyuuga. Tapi si Bodoh ini menolak perjodohan kalian. Sampaikan juga maafku untuk Hiazhi," Fugaku membungkuk hormat pada wanita cantik yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam di samping istrinya. Manik bulannya berkaca-kaca dengan bibir bagian bawahnya ia gigit keras.

"Penghinaan seperti apa ini, Tuan Fugaku?" _liquid_ bening mengalir dari bola _amethyst_ -nya. Gadis itu langsung bangkit berdiri. Cukup sudah semua penolakan yang ia terima dari sulung Uchiha itu. "Jelaskan padaku!" pintanya keras dengan suara terkcekat menahan isak tangis.

Fugaku memejamkan matanya sedangkan Itachi menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya keras-keras. "Maafkan aku, nona Hinata. Tapi apa kau mau, menikah dengan pria yang telah beristri?" ujarnya pelan. Ia tak tega, sungguh. Gadis dengan marga Hyuuga ini sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. "Dan lagi, aku sangat mencintai istriku. Aku—"

 **DUAKK!**

"TUTUP MULUTMU, BRENGSEK!"

Kepala Itachi sukses membentur kaki meja seketika sang Ayah memukul wajahnya hingga tubuhnya terjatuh ke belakang. Mikoto memekik terkejut ketika melihat darah segar mengalir dari pelipis putra sulungnya dan Hinata yang menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan pandangan datar.

"Itachi!"

Dengan naluri keibuannya ia berlari menghampiri putranya dengan tergesa. Namun apa daya, ia hanya bisa menangis ketika tangan kekar milik suaminya menahan langkahnya untuk tetap berpijak pada tempatnya.

"Aku pergi, Tuan Fugaku!"

Hinata langsung angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Bagi orang terhormat sepertinya, pergi adalah hal yang baik. Dengan segala perasaan rapuh dan kenyataan pahit yang menyuluti hatinya ia segera ingkah dari sana, walaupun dengan cara tak sopan.

Gema langkah yang terdengar akibat hentakan _stiletto_ miliknya nyaring terdengar di lorong tenang mansion Uchiha itu, sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Manik _amethyst_ -nya menatap seorang gadis berperawakan mungil yang tengah bersandar pada dinding sambil menunduk. Helaan nafas beratnya samar-samar terdengar hingga menyapa pendengaran Hinata.

Tungkai jenjangnya kembali bergerak. Terus, hingga melewati tubuh sang Gadis yang menegang tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Sakura menghela nafas berat berulang kali. Sudah hampir setengah jam lamanya ia menunggu Itachi di sini yang katanya pergi meminta restu dari kedua orangtuanya. Kepalanya kian tertunduk dalam ketika lelaki Uchiha yang beberapa jam lalu menjadi suaminya tak kunjung datang.

Derap langkah yang menyapa pendengarannya sebelum berhenti sejenak membuatnya melirik panik ke asal suara. Tubuhnya membeku saat seorang gadis cantik yang ia tahu adalah calon istri suaminya berjalan melewati dirinya begitu saja. Walaupun samar, namun Sakura bisa melihat bahwa mata sang Gadis sembab dan sedikit membengkak.

Di samping itu, derap langkah lain ikut merasuk indera pendengarannya. Sakura menoleh dan menemukan suaminya tengah berjalan menghampirinya sambil sedikit meringis memegang sudut bibirnya.

" _Anata,"_ gumamnya namun cukup untuk didengar oleh Itachi yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa langkah lagi darinya. Pemuda berambut _raven_ panjang yang diikat di sisi bawahnya itu tersenyum padanya, namun sekilas ada kegetiran di sana.

Bibir Sakura nyaris melengkung jika saja ia tidak melihat luka di pelipis suaminya. "Itachi- _kun,_ kamu terluka," ujarnya setengah memekik. Kekhawatiran terpetak jelas di wajah anggunnya yang menatap Itachi dengan cemas. Wanita itu hampir saja menyentuh luka yang berada tepat di pelipis suaminya andai saja Itachi tak menarik tangannya dan mengukungnya dalam satu pelukan erat.

"Hanya luka kecil, jangan terlalu khawatir," gumamnya di helaian merah muda Sakura yang begitu wangi.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sedih. Bahkan ia tadi mendengar semua yang dikatakan Fugaku di dalam sana. Suara Itachi yang menggelegar penuh kemarahan, serta tangisan Ibu dari suaminya, Uchiha Mikoto.

Kecupan ringan di dahi yang dihadiakan oleh sang Suami serta merta membuat Sakura membuka matanya. Menengadah, ia melihat satu lengkungan senyum dari bibir pria yang setiap waktu mengatakan cinta padanya tanpa henti.

"Ayo kita pulang," ujar Itachi sambil menarik pelan pergelangan tangannya. Sakura menahan langkah dan menunduk sedih.

"Kita belum minta izin," katanya menundukkan kepala. Itachi menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan selangkah mendekati istrinya. Tangan dengan jemari kekarnya menangkup kedua belah pipi Sakura, membuat wanita itu menengadah.

"Itu tidak perlu," jawabnya. Sakura tak tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan suaminya, ia pun sudah tahu akan begitu. "Mulai sekarang… aku sudah bukan anggota keluarga ini lagi, Sakura," tukasnya.

Sakura sangat terkejut, kentara dengan manik sehijau daunnya yang terbelalak. Bibirnya bergetar pelan berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu yang tertahan di ujung lidah. Namun hanya isakan pelan lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

"Karena aku…." Gumamnya sambil menangis. "Kau jadi anak pembangkang," Itachi menggeleng pelan. Ia kembali menarik wanitanya ke dalam pelukan. Membiarkan kemeja di bagian dadanya basah oleh tangisan istrinya.

"Sudahlah," katanya seraya mengelus penuh sayang gumpalan _bubble gum_ milik sang Istri sambil mengecupnya sesekali. Itachi menunduk, mensejajari wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura, melihat netra teduh sehijau hutan itu yang tampak basah. "Ayo kita pulang!"

Sakura mengangguk dan menuruti langkah suaminya dengan tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam.

…

…

…

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi saja untuk mereka segera pergi dari mansion Uchiha ini sampai suara teriakan Uchiha Mikoto yang memanggil nama putanya menghentikan langkah mereka.

Itachi dengan cepat melangkah ke depan dan menyembunyikan Sakura di balik punggung tegapnya, mencegah hal-hal buruk yang mungkin saja dilakukan oleh sang Ibu.

Kedua alis hitam Mikoto mengernyit heran melihat kelakuan putra sulungnya. Untuk apa Itachi menyembunyikan Sakura? Apa dia takut Mikoto akan melukai istri kesayangannya? Wanita kebanggaan Uchiha itu menunduk sedih sebelum suara Itachi membuatnya menengadah.

"Mengapa Ibu keluar?" tanyanya lembut, walaupun seluruh dunia menolak kehadiran istrinya, walaupun sang Ayah menentang keras hubungan keduanya hanya karena perbedaan martabat antara keduanya, tapi Itachi masih tetap menghormatinya.

Seperti halnya dengan sang Ibu. Walaupun wanita itu hanya diam tak berkutik akibat perlakuan ayahnya, Mikoto masih tetap ibunya. Seseorang yang membesarkannya hingga sekarang.

"Mengapa kau pergi?" setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "Kau bisa tinggal di sini bersama Sakura, Ibu akan menjaganya," ujarnya.

Sakura menatap wajah suaminya dengan sendu. Dahi pemuda itu berkerut, _onyx_ nya menajam dan Sakura sangat yakin berbagai macam pemikiran tengah berkecamuk dalam kepala pintarnya. Maka dari itu, Sakura melepaskan pegangannya pada bagian belakang jas Itach dan balik menggenggam tangan besar suaminya sambil mengelusnya dengan seluruh perasaan cinta yang dia punya.

Itachi menoleh—sedikit menunduk untuk bertatap dengan _emerald_ milik wanitanya. Begitu tenang dan menghanyutkan. Sejenak mereka melupakan eksitensi Uchiha Mikoto yang kini memandang mereka dengan senyum getir.

Dia tahu bagaimana watak kekeraskepalaan Fugaku yang menurun pada anak-anaknya, walaupun putranya yang lain lah yang lebih mendominasi.

"Ah, Itachi," ucapannya membawa kembali kesadaran dua sejoli yang sejenak terjebak dalam dunia penuh cinta milik mereka. Pria berambut raven berkuncir itu menoleh diikuti Sakura. "Kalian akan tinggal di mana setelah ini?" _onyx_ kelamnya menatap wajah anak sulung dan menantunya.

"Untuk sementara kami akan tinggal di rumah kontrakkan Sakura," jawab pemuda itu tenang. Genggaman tangannya pada Sakura kian erat, seolah-olah itu adalah bukti ketegarannya.

"Ah iya, Sakura- _chan,"_ pekik Mikoto, seolah ada listrik ribuan _volt_ yang menyengat tubuhnya. Wanita paruh baya itu menarik sesuatu yang melekat pada pergelangan tangannya dan menyambar tangan Sakura yang bebas. "Gelang turun temurun dari Ibu kami, kini aku serahkan padamu," ujarnya kemudian.

Sakura yang hendak menolak langsung melempar pandang pada Sang Suami, namun Itachi hanya menggeleng dan menatapnya. Mengirim keyakinan lewat matanya. Jadi Sakura hanya pasrah ketika Mikoto melingkarkan gelang emas itu di tangannya.

Wanita berambut gelap itu tersenyum lebar sambil menatap perhiasaannya yang kini telah berpindah tangan. Matanya yang gelap kemudian menatap dalam-dalam wajah Sakura. "Sudah kuduga kamu sangat cantik," gumamnya sembari tersenyum.

Sakura maju selangkah dan memberanikan diri untuk memeluk tubuh ringkih yang berusaha tegar itu. "Aku pasti akan menjaga Itachi," setidaknya Sakura tahu apa yang sejak tadi tertahan di ujung lidah wanita Uchiha itu. Mikoto balas memeluk tubuh menantu yang tidak diakui suaminya itu dengan erat.

"Mendung sekali," Mikoto langsung menyeka buliran liquid bening yang ada di sudut matanya. Setidaknya ia menyadari teguran halus yang tersirat dalam perkataan Itachi tadi. "Kami pergi, Bu!"

Mikoto menatap sendu punggung kedua anaknya. Andaikan saja ia punya kekuatan lebih untuk menahan mereka lebih lama atau setidaknya kelembutan hatinya bisa mengalahkan keegoisan kedua orang yang dikasihinya. Mikoto akan berusaha melakukannya.

Tapi setidaknya ia sedikit bangga. Karena Itachi sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya.

* * *

…..

=0=0=0=

…..

* * *

"Kita akan menunggu bis di sini."

Kepala berhelaian raven itu celingukan ke sana sini saat tak menemukan sosok sang istri di sampingnya. Dia baru saja ingin memutar langkah sebelum suara feminim wanita itu terdengar.

"Aku kehausan dan lihat ada kedai di pinggir jalan sana, jadinya mampir. Sekalian beli _iodine_ buat ngobatin lukamu," wanita itu dengan cepat menarik lengan Itachi untuk segera duduk di bangku halte.

Tangan dengan jemari lentiknya dengan cepat merogoh kantung kresek tempat barang-barang yang ia beli tadi. Itachi melirik sejenak Sakura dan menerima uluran tangan wanita yang memberikannya sekaleng minuman.

"Bisnya sebentar lagi akan lewat," pemuda bermanik hitam itu melirik sekilas arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sakura hanya diam sambil membersihkan dengan hati-hati luka yang ada di pelipis suaminya. Darah di sekitar luka itu sudah mengering.

Sambil meminum minumannya, Itachi mulai membuka _smartphone_ nya, melihat beberapa email dan panggilan masuk di sana sebelum kemudian berbalik membuka casing lalu melepaskan baterainya dan….

Krakk.

….mematahkan _sim card_ yang ada di sana. Dengan wajah datar dan mengabaikan pandangan terkejut dari sang istri Itachi kembali memasukkan benda flat itu ke dalam saku jasnya.

"Mengapa kau lakukan itu?" Tangan wanita berhelaian pink pucat itu merapikan poni Itachi yang tadi ia singkap saat membersihkan luka pria itu.

Sang Suami mengangkat bahu tak acuh dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Mulai hujan," gumamnya. Sakura duduk tenang di tempatnya sambil melihat rintik-rintik air itu yang turun kian deras. "Seharusnya sudah tiba sejak lima menit yang lalu."

Sakura mulai meringkuk kedinginan di tempat duduknya. Pemuda itu menyadarinya dan segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping sang istri, memeluk bahunya erat-erat dan menempatkan kepala _buble gum_ itu di dada bidangnya.

Pandangan matanya berubah sayu dan wanita itu menguap pelan saat telapak tangan besar suaminya tak berhenti mengelus kepala _pinky_ nya. Bunyi berisik akibat hujan yang membentur aspal, mengisi lubang-lubang jalanan. Bau tanah yang menguar sesekali tertangkap oleh penciuman Itachi.

Sepi. Di sini sangat sepi. Tak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir Sakura sesekali terdengar. Wanita telah tertidur pulas di dadanya. Jelaga hitamnya memperhatikan wajah damai wanita itu sejenak sebelum bergeser dan menarik Sakura ke atas pangkuannya.

Tangannya perlahan terjulur dan menyingkirkan sejumput rambut yang menutupi wajah istrinya. Tersenyum, ia benamkan hidungnya dalam helaian merah muda itu. Menyesap harumnya yang wangi dan menyimpannya dalam memori.

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan wajah itu dengan penuh damba. Bibirnya kembali menghujani wanita itu dengan ciumannya. Mulai dari dahi, mata, hidung sampai kedua pipinya. Sakura menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya membuat Itachi tertawa pelan.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintai istrimu, benar?"

Suara serak basah dari sampinya membuat Itachi spontan menengadah. _Onyx_ nya menangkap sesosok pria tua dengan cerutu yang terapit rapat di bibirnya. Menyadari pandangan itu, sang pria tertawa pelan.

"Aku melihatnya, dari mata sampai gerak tubuhmu," matanya melirik sekilas perempuan dalam pangkuan Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis. "Pantas saja, dia sangat cantik," ujarnya kemudian.

Mata Itachi kembali beratensi pada Sakura, menatapnya dengan sayang. "Dia segalanya," ujarnya tersenyum.

Pria yang sejak tadi berdiri memandang hujan kini berbalik untuk duduk di kursi halte bersama Itachi. "Hidup itu penuh dengan drama," ujarnya sembari mendesah, sedikit lelah. "Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi takdir mempunyai jalannya sendiri."

"Maksud anda?" Itachi bertanya bingung.

Mata hitam dengan gurat-gurat lelah di sekitarnya itu balas memandangnya dengan tajam. "Kau… apa kau akan terus bersama dengannya," katanya.

Itachi tak menjawab dengan langsung dan memandang pria tua dengan seksama. "Tentu saja, aku akan terus bersamanya," balasnya tenang.

Tiba-tiba cahaya keemasan membelah lautan hujan. Itachi yang menyadari bahwa bis yang mereka tunggui sejak tadi telah datang segera membangunkan Sakura, walau sedikit menyesal. Itachi segera menghimbau agar sang istri lebih dulu masuk ke dalam sana mengambil tempat duduk sedangkan dia menyusul di belakangnya.

Seperti teringat akan sesuatu, kepala dengan berhelaian raven berkuncirnya kembali menoleh. "Apa yang anda lakukan di situ?" ujarnya sedikit heran.

Pria tua itu masih duduk dengan tenang di kursi halte, tak berpindah barang sesenti pun. "Aku menunggu bis," ujarnya santai.

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya, "Tapi ini bis yang terakhir," katanya.

"Kalau begitu aku sedang menunggu keberuntungan," balas pria itu lagi. Itachi hendak berkata lebih lanjut namun suara Sakura yang memanggilnya membuatnya urung. Itachi sempat melemparkan pandangan terakhirnya pada pria itu sebelum masuk ke dalam bis.

"Mengapa hanya berdiri di situ?" tanya wanita gulali itu ketika Itachi dan duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sambil melempar pandangan keluar jendela dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidur lagi," ujar Itachi sambil menyandarkan kepala Sakura pada bahunya. Bibir Sakura mengerucut namun tak membantah perkataan manusia itu. Tangannya langsung melingkar di pinggang sang suami, membuatnya terkekeh pelan sambil menepuk sayang kepala sang istri.

Saat ini, tidak ada yang dipikirkannya selain Sakura dan sedikit maksud pria tua tadi. Namun hal yang paling utama adalah, bagaimana membahagiakan Sakura karena kehidupan yang baru telah menanti mereka di depan sana.

Matanya kembali menatap keluar dengan berbagai macam rencana di dalam kepala _raven_ nya. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk bahu Sakura dan akhirnya… Itachi memilih menutup matanya. Terjun ke alam mimpi bersama sang istri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc

* * *

A/n:

Lagi demam ItaSaku, cari fanfict-nya sana sini nggak ada, jadi bikin sendiri. Dan ini baru prolognya aja. Hahaha! Ohya, buat ff yang in progress, jangan tanya kapan update karena saya juga gak tau.


End file.
